


Day 16: Royalty

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff, MLB, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 16 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Day 16: Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s day 16 I’m going to get the next one out later tonight.

Damian Al-Ghul was an assassin, the problem arose when Damian Wayne became a prince. You see for his first 14 years of life he was raised by his mother in the league of assassins, but at the age of 14 he was sent on a mission to kill a prince named Jason Todd Wayne. What Damian hadn’t known was that Jason had been adopted into the Wayne family. During that mission he learned that all the heirs of the Wayne family were trained in the art of killing. Damian was captured by Jason and placed in a holding cell until Bruce Wayne could see him. When they finally did meet bruce recognized his eyes demanding to know who his mother was and then sent Damian back home with a guard who then collect his possessions and told Talia that Damian would be residing with the king of Gotham as the heir as he was his direct decent. And that’s how Damian Al-Ghul became Damian Wayne crowned prince of Gotham. 

•••  
About two kingdoms away Sabine Cheng was reviving news from her sister, and her old leader who was more like her childhood best friend. She revived two letters one from her half sister Tomoe and one from Talia, Tomoe’s letter said that as their daughters were both 13 they were needing coaching in taking over their kingdoms and discovering their powers, she suggested that they send the cousins to Talia so that they could be trained to fight and then to their grandfather so that they could learn to lead a kingdom and control their powers. The letter from Talia was a bit more concerning as Sabine had assumed that Tomoe had already contacted Talia asking for her assistance and this was Talia reaching out, but the contents were alarming as this letter was to inform Sabine that Damian had been taken to live with his father and until further notice he would remain ignorant of his betrothal to Marinette. This was fine with Sabine as she had yet to inform her daughter of her betrothal or of how Kagami would take control of her grandfather’s kingdom because of it.  
Sabine wrote back to her sister agreeing to her plan to send the girls away so long at they went to their grandfather’s first and then to Talias as she was facing her own difficulties. 

•••  
Marinette and Kagami trained with their grandfather for 3 years and on the anniversary of when they were sent away they left to spend 2 years with Talia training in espionage and war tactics for inevitable battles they would face.  
It was with Talia that they finally saw their mothers again Tomoe and Sabine had arrived about a year into their training and informed them of their diverging paths. Though both girls would eventually rule it was Kagami who would takeover their familial land and Marinette who would marry a prince and rule as his queen. Though the girls were shocked they didn’t object both knowing the benefits of their placements Kagami as a warrior queen who would never take a spouse and would rule until Marinette’s child could clam the kingdom and merge their familial land with that of Marinette’s betrothed 

•••  
Damian was 19 when he learned of his betrothal to another royal line a princes who was 18 and though he found no interest in marrying he agreed with both his mother and father that the union would be beneficial for both kingdoms. 

Marinette was 18 when she learned that she was to marry Talia’s son Damian, from what Marinette could remember he was a silent man who killed like the rest of those in the league. While she had several hesitations she knew that she too had the potential to kill and had done so before when it was necessary. Marinette was worried with the child being Talia’s that he would have no claim to the crown but she quickly learned that he was the crowned prince of Gotham and that the union would be extremely beneficial for not only her family but his as well. 

•••  
It was Damian’s 20th birthday when he first met the granddaughters of King Fu, he was surprised when neither girl gave her name only their respective last names a Tusrugi and a Dupain-Cheng. While Damian was still in no way looking for a relationship he couldn’t help but hope that he was marrying the Dupain girl. While both were beautiful he felt that the Tusrugi girl wouldn’t make a good wife or a complimentary partner as she seemed much more stif in her interactions while the Dupain fluttered around greeting everyone she met. 

At the end of the night King Bruce informed the guests that tonight was the first introduction of their future queen.  
As Bruce stood on the stage he called up Talia saying “I would now like to present Damian’s mother and his future brides trainer.”  
Next he called up the whole Fu line, “And now I would like to welcome King Fu and his granddaughters, alongside each girl stands her mother, they each have an announcement to make which will lead Damian into knowing who his bride is.”  
First came Tomoe who spoke of how strong and brave her daughter was and how wonderful a queen she would make. At the end of her speech Bruce could see his son’s face slightly souring to which he smiled because he knew what would come next would be a great surprise. The second speaker was Sabine, she stepped forward and said “And now I would like to present you my daughter she two will be queen but unlike her cousin she will become queen through marriage, she has been preparing for the past 6 years and though the training and distance has been tough she has never lost her sense of self and creativity.” With that announcement out of the way Damian was allowed to step forwards and officially meet his bride. They stepped forward and took each others hands turning to the crowed they waved and retreated to the study so that they could get to know each other. 

•••  
“Hello Damian,”came Dupain-Cheng’s voice  
“Hello,” came Damian’s reply followed by,” I’m sorry I don’t know your first name.”  
“Marinette, my name is Marinette.”


End file.
